


Promising Proposals

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day, especially gift giving, everything is a competition between keith and lance, lance was supposed to be a friend but ended up having a crisis on hunk's couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Lance was supposed to help Hunk choose which color to paint his living room.  Instead, Lance has a crisis trying to figure out what to get his boyfriend for Valentine's day.





	Promising Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> -slides in an hour before Valentine's day ends-  
> hi hello i was at work longer than i expected but i still wrote a klance for you!!! with a very exasperated hunk!!!

Lance wouldn’t say he was upset, but he was some range of emotion that was on the scale of incredulousness that intersected with being upset, as he draped himself across Hunk’s couch.  He and Keith had been together for five  _ years, _ and somehow each time Valentine’s Day rolled around,  _ Keith _ picked out the better gift to give.  Their first Valentine’s together?  Lance had gotten Keith flowers and chocolates, y’know, the usual affair.  But Keith?  He’d gotten them reservations at Lance’s  _ favorite _ restaurant, AND tickets to see Lance's  _ favorite _ band.  It was absolutely  _ uncalled for. _  Even worse?  Last year, Keith had gotten him and Lance  _ a vacation _ to see all of Lance’s extended family, for  _ two weeks _ .  There was  _ nothing _ Lance could think of that would top  _ that. _

 

“Huuuunk, you gotta help me,” Lance whined into the cushions, head lolling off the arm of the couch.  Hunk sighed, and his feet appeared in Lance’s field of view.

 

“Like you said you were going to help me pick out a color for the walls?  Or do you want  _ actual _ help?”  He asked, gesturing to the tiny trial sized paint cans that they had gotten earlier that day.  Lance had  _ initially _ been set on helping, but then he had come across a display of Valentines day cards, and that...Had immediately shifted his focus.  Rolling onto his back with a sheepish grin, Lance pointed at the cans.

 

“I’ll  _ definitely _ help you with that...But you gotta help me think of what to get Keith for Valentine’s day!  I don’t think I can compete with his gifts at the rate he’s going at,” Lance whined, half complaint and half awed.  Every relationship up until this one, the people he’d dated tended to tell Lance that he was a little... _ Overzealous _ with the gifts.  At least, that was the way the nicest one had put it.  Lance distinctly had the memory of one girl looking absolutely  _ horrified _ at the bouquets he had gotten her,  _ a week _ after they’d started dating.  And, well, okay, the horror was probably justified, looking back on it, but Lance was just  _ so excited _ that he just  _ had to _ surprise her.

 

Hunk let out a bark of a laugh, and shook his head.  “I still can’t imagine how much Keith spent on your vacation last year.  But I don’t see why it has to be a competition between you two.”  Lance puffed up indignantly, finally sitting up fully as he glared.

 

“It’s not a competition!  I just need to get Keith a better gift this year than the one he got me last year!”  Hunk snorted at Lance’s conviction, eyebrows raising as he watched Lance suddenly struggle to his feet, and scramble for his shoes.

 

“Hurry, I had the  _ best _ idea!”  Lance grinned as he hopped around on one foot, trying futilely to pull his shoe on without untying it.  “I know  _ exactly _ what to get him, but you gotta help me pick it, you’re better at this sort of thing than I am.”  

 

“Uh, what...Am I going to help you pick out?”  Hunk asked suspiciously, not budging from where he was standing, even as Lance pouted.  Pausing for a moment, Lance set his half-shoed foot on the ground, turning to Hunk seriously.

 

“A ring, and I already know what you’re thinking,” Lance rushed out, holding a hand up to stop his best friend from protesting.  “But, hear me out.  I love Keith, like a lot, and he’s been super close to me for  _ years. _  Almost as long as you, buddy.  We’ve been living together for  _ ages, _ I know all his gross habits, like the milk thing.”  Hunk shuddered at that reminder, and Lance barked out a slight laugh.  “So, yeah.  I’ve been thinking about it for awhile, how I can’t get luckier than a guy like Keith, who accepts my gross habits too and calls me out on my shit and makes me want to be  _ better _ than I am.  This ain’t a spur of the moment decision, and I really do need your help.  I’ll do your dishes for a month, if that’ll sweeten the deal for you?”

 

Hunk squinted at Lance's pouting face suspiciously for a moment more.  He knew what Lance was telling him was true, from all the times Lance yammered his ear off while they were cooking together.  And, while Keith himself was a tough nut to crack, Shiro gossipped like an old lady at church; according to him, the feelings were mutual.

 

“Fiiiine, gimmie a sec,” Hunk agreed, smiling slightly as Lance whooped and shimmied excitedly.  “And when Keith says yes, I call being your best man!”

 

“As if there'd be anyone better for that!” Lance agreed readily, fumbling with his shoes and wallet.  Three days before Valentine's day was enough time to get a ring, right?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!  
> kudos and comments are super appreciated!!!  
> come chat with me on twitter! (@c0cunt)


End file.
